The present invention relates to electrical switches of the push-button, momentary contact type, biased toward one position (open or closed) and deflectable by applied manual pressure to the other position. More specifically, the invention concerns electrical switches having fixed and movable contacts mounted upon and electrically connected to printed circuit boards, particularly as employed in the test and reset circuits of ground fault protection devices.
In copending U.S. Pat. applications Ser. Nos. 539,153 and 539,154, both filed of even date herewith and assigned to applicant's assignee, there is disclosed a ground fault circuit interrupter (GFCI) device having unique features of physical construction and of circuit design. As in many electrical devices of the class which has come to be known as GFCI equipment, provision is made for testing proper operation by closing a switch in the circuit to produce a condition analagous to that produced by the type of ground fault in response to which the GFCI is designed to be actuated. A lamp is illuminated to indicate that the GFCI has responded properly to the test. In order to resume normal operation, it is necessary to "reset" the circuit, for which purpose another switch is provided.
The circuit components of the GFCI device of the aforementioned applications, i.e., resistors, capacitors, diodes, zeners, and other solid state devices, are carried on a printed circuit board contained within housing means. Thus, it is desireable to incorporate the electrical portions of the test and reset switch structure with the circuit board, and the manually engageable portions of the switch actuating means with the housing means in the most efficient and reliable manner, which is the principal object of the present invention.
In a more general sense, the object of the invention is to provide novel electrical switch means of the momentary contact type comprising a pair of separate switches each having a movable contact connected to a common terminal.
A further object is to provide novel test and reset switch structure for a GFCI device having manual actuating means incorporated with waterproof housing of the device.
Other objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.